Slave of the Month
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul could not remember how he went from passing out candy, to sitting on his bed with Black Star on his lap... with a rope. Soul x Black Star (SoulStar) Slight BDSM Yaoi


**I decided to publish this fic a little early to get it out the way. I enjoyed writing it and it surprisingly only took me four hours. Still, I hope you accept this as an apology for being a depressed idiot yesterday. I'll try to force myself to keep spirits up for you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Soul held out a large, orange bowl for three kids to get a piece of candy. Once they spoke of their gratitude, he placed the bowl back on the table and closed the door with a sigh. Then he turned to Maka with a scowl.

"Why do I have to do this, again!?" Maka huffed as she patted her ash-blonde hair in the mirror. She had on a witch costume but was making sure her straightened hair would fit with the velvet black hat on.

"Calm down. I'll be back from Kid's in a little while." She said before walking to the front door with furrowed brows. "Just pass out candy like the good boy you are. Or else..." Soul hated it when she threatened him, but the imagination of a blood-stained book kept him from retorting.

So when she left the house with a smile and Soul sat on the couch with a scowl, Soul had a feeling Halloween will not be as special of a holiday as it was supposed to be. After several more rounds of giving some greedy kids candy, Soul was about to call it a night when the window was knocked on. He frowned and leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what was outside. However, the window slid up and a figure fell right in ungracefully. Soul did not even need a second glance to tell who it is.

"Black Star, what are you doing he-" Then Soul had a second glance anyway. Black Star was getting back up but had a bag in his hand. "What... Are you sleeping over or something?"

"Nice to see you too, slave." Black Star greeted and Soul flushed while quickly looking around to make sure there was no eavesdropping-which was pointless-. Still, he did not have time for Black Star's nonsense.

"Come on Star, not tonight. I gotta pass out candy." He said while moving to stand but gasped when Black Star plopped himself on his lap and tossed the bag to the side. His friend had a smirk as he caressed Soul's cheek, who blushed even more. "Dude..."

"Sourrru~ I wanna celebrate with you." Black Star purred and Soul felt his stomach heat sharply. He made some sort of noise in his throat while holding onto his boyfriend's biceps.

"No, maybe tomorrow..." This made Black Star pout.

"But that would be November. I wanna do something special for this month. For you~" Soul huffed at the explanation and the wondering hands running down his chest. He tilted his head sideways as Black Star nuzzled his neck with a hum.

"Th-The kids..." Soul breathed huskily as Black Star began rolling his hips in a grinding sensation. His stomach gave heated somersaults as their crotches sensually rubbed together and breathy moans escaped from his throat.

"Aw Soul... Just pretend you ran out of candy..."

"But..." The doorbell suddenly rang and Soul jolted, in which Black Star yelped when the weapon's bulge pushed into the crevice of his ass.

"OH!"

" _Ssh!_ " Black Star smirked while opening his eyes from the momentary bliss and held onto Soul's shoulders with an arching back against the weapon's torso.

"But it felt so _good_ Sourrru-"

"Stop talking like that! Now get off, there's kids-" Black Star hopped right of Soul's lap and walked to the door. At first it looked as though he was going to open the door and feed the kids, but Black Star only turned the porch light off, locked the door, and closed the blinds before looking at Soul. Soul swallowed at the intense stare and the scary smile he was receiving. One second, they were in the living room and in another second, they were in Soul's room and the scythe found himself thrown onto his bed looking speechless while Black Star shut and locked his door. Not good.

"Soul, you've been very bad to your master. Such a bad scythe..." Black Star added while heading back to his paling boyfriend. Soul stuttered at how stupid this 'role-playing' was, but Black Star had already knelt onto the floor in front of him and in between his legs.

"St-Star?"

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Even more fun for me." Soul yelped when his pants were hastily unbuttoned and yanked down to his knees. All that left was his red, pre-cum stained boxers. This made Black Star look up smugly and lean in to give a light lick at the tip of the bulge. Soul groaned and huffed when another lick ran teasingly over the material. He desperately wanted to beg for more, but he knew that is what Black Star is expecting. So he only produced soft sounds behind his palm while his other hand clenched the sheets. Black Star took this challenge and finally slid Soul's underwear down, watching a red-tinted erection shoot up from its restraint. He clasped the excited cock in his hand and looked up to watch Soul's reaction as he began pumping him at a leisure pace. Soul felt his hips twitch desperately to thrust up in the warm hand and his chest stuttered as he tried to remember how to breathe correctly. This was Black Star's punishment; slowly killing him.

"Black... Black Starrr..." His slight plea was ignored but Black Star quickened the pace. Soul sighed and leaned back on an elbow as his cock ached in need to release. He did not want to cum in Black Star's hand since that would make the meister's large ego increase at the ability to make him orgasm by merely a hand.

"Hey Soul... if you agree to what I planned out for us tonight, I'll give you a reward for your patience." Soul wanted to shake his head but at the same, nod furiously so he could just fuck his evil boyfriend already. So when Black Star asked the question, all he could was look down at the handjob he was receiving as his head swam crazily. Black Star chuckled, understanding Soul's incapability to answer and let go of the slick cock.

"Alright, I'll give you that. Only because I have a pretty good guess of your answer."

"You... dunno wha... I was gonna say..." Soul slurred with an unfocused vision. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... really." Black Star shrugged and swooped down to take half of Soul's cock in his mouth. This made Soul thrust up into his mouth in pleasure, causing Black Star to choke a little but regain his posture. Soul was speechless as his wide eyes watched Black Star begin to bob his head on the considerably long manhood. He winced with red cheeks as Black Star sucked his cock whilst creating sinful noises. The pale waist shook as Black Star held him securely to prevent being choked and he looked back up into Soul's eyes.

Soul quickly shut his eyes from the dirty image as it only made him more horny and finally settled with placing a hand on Black Star's head. As his fingers tangled with the soft, blue spikes, Black Star went down on his cock again to deep-throat him.

"Ooh... Ha... Star..." Soul groaned at the hot and salivating cave surrounding his aching cock. The faster Black Star bobbed, the more sounds he produced. Just as he was about to explode, Black Star lifted his head completely and inwardly laughed when his partner glared at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward soon." Black Star said while unzipping his pants and slipped them down very painfully slow so that Soul nearly whimpered with impatience. When they were off, Black Star then slowly did the same for his boxers.

"Star, I swear if you don't get up here in the next second-" Black Star stood and shoved Soul back on the bed so he could kneel over Soul's lap. Soul tensed at the dark glare he was receiving.

"I don't like being told what to do. _You_ listen to _me._ Got that?" Almost as though he was possessed, Soul hesitantly nodded and Black Star gave his trademark grin. "Great! Then let's get started, slave." He sighed.

"Do you really have to-?"

"Yes now shut up." Indeed Soul did when a tight entrance began to squeeze the tip of his dripping cock. His stomach heated intensely and he gave a shaky moan as he held in the need to release. His hands shot over to hold his boyfriend's narrow waist and forced him down more, causing Black Star to growl at him. Soul did not care if he was going too fast because all he wanted to do was thrust in and out as quick as he could already.

"God, you need to be restrained. Luckily, I have just the thing..." Soul did not question how Black Star found a rope in hand, but he did mentally wonder how the teen was quick enough to tie his wrists to the bed posts. He certainly did not like where this was heading with his sadistic lover and Black Star seemed to think differently. After all, he was finally seating himself on his cock with a preferred pace. His manhood twitched inside with each sound Black Star made and when he lifted himself up so that only the head was inside, Soul grunted when he came down just as slow.

"O-Oh god... please don't..." But Black Star continued to move in a torturous pace. His own cock hardened completely from the breathless pleas and being filled to the brim every time he came down. People can call him a bottom for all he cares because ultimately, he is the dominate one in the relationship. Soul's tremulous hips shoved up but Black Star purposely lifted up to stop Soul from pleasing himself.

"Desperate much?"

"Go to hell." Not taking that insult too kindly, Black Star began riding faster and watched the quick change of expressions on Soul's face. He then leaned down while never ceasing movement, even with Soul's hands guiding him on his lap, and muttered in his ear.

"Fine, but you better know your place." Soul shuddered at the warning and knew playtime was over. He twitched when his nipples were pinched and twisted almost painfully and he moaned aloud as his cock entered and re-entered the squeezing anus. His legs bent and he hurried to keep up with Black Star's tempo. Soul huffed with each slam on his waist and snapped his hips back up to savor the tight warmth for whenever Black Star lifts up. They were both making pleased sounds to the fucking yet Soul was clearly louder. Black Star bit and sucked on the paler male's nipples while tugging at the other rosy one. He had arched his back to fit against Soul's heaving torso and move at the same time.

Soul hated feeling helpless to gaining so much pleasure despite being the seme and decided it was time to actually do something. He knew how sensitive Black Star could be during their sessions and knew that if he were to hit a certain heaven-seeking spot in Black Star, it would be all over for the teen's dominance.

Black Star was confused when Soul reduced his moans and began smirking, a clear sign that he was thinking of something mischievous. Before he could grow weary of this sudden expression, Soul slid back against the headboard and leaned up to press their lips hard together. Soul swallowed the surprised, shaky hum and held his reluctant boyfriend against him the best he could. Black Star had eventually gave up fighting and Soul flipped them over with the ropes on his wrist twisting around. He parted their lips and began thrusting at a faster pace to satisfy his lust. He groaned while pushing deeper into his shaking lover. Black Star no longer cared about his previous dominance since he was too busy enjoying the hard pounding he was receiving. He had no clue who was screaming louder since he was sure his agape mouth was releasing some sort of sounds.

Each thrust against his sweet spot made the assassin steadily arch more until he was clawing the bed in a perfect 'U'. His lower abdomen was screaming with ecstasy and breathing became more difficult for him. His blue eyes teared in frustration as Soul took complete control despite being half restricted by ropes but at the same time, he wanted Soul to go as far as to hurt him to gain the hidden pleasure he needed. Nothing satisfied a God like him so it was no surprise that even being fucked at a superhuman speed, he was still imagining how to feel as though he was at the top of the world.

"God Soul... F-Fuck!"

"Desperate much?" Soul mocked. His cool fingers played with his boyfriend's nipples and traced the smooth abs on his stomach. He could see the shivers wracking on Black Star's body and smirked. The teary blue eyes and flushed cheeks on the handsome face was a sight to see whenever he managed to obtain this position. And he was quite lucky to be the only one to see Black Star like this.

The coils in his stomach soon released and Soul dipped down to capture Black Star's lips as he poured himself inside. Black Star came no sooner with a muffled cry as his fingers scraped Soul's back in tension. Soul could only grind in release since tense legs were crossed around his waist and shook when hot semen spilt on his stomach.

Both makes huffed and Black Star finally found the strength to break off Soul's restraints. In response, Soul reconnected their lips and pushed his tongue in the moaning meister's mouth. They held each other as closely as they could, hoping to never let go. It was rare to have a loving moment after rough sex because of how much Black Star complained about how they should be manly and not fragile. So this time, Soul made sure to control the kiss and made it slow and passionate, the one where it would always shut his boyfriend up and make him lose all sorts of sense.

"Soul I'm back!" All feelings of Heaven vanished within an instant when Maka's voice spoke in the living room and the front door slammed shut. It was like his stomach became a bottomless, cold pit and Soul quickly tried to find clothes while Black Star took his sweet time with a permanent grin on his face. Her footsteps neared in the hallway just as Soul fixed his belt and opened the door with the most casual look he can make.

"H-Hey Maka! How was... was the um... the thing?" He asked as Black Star also appeared with a loopy grin. Almost as if he was high.

"Kid's?" She corrected with a raised eyebrow in suspicion when she noticed that the boys looked quite disheveled. Were they fighting?

Her thought was proven wrong when Black Star wrapped his arms around her blushing partner's waist and rested his head on his shoulder from behind.

"Heeeey Maka." Black Star slurred. Soul knew their activity always made his boyfriend float on cloud nine and would usually keep him in bed until he falls asleep. Now both their behaviors will cause suspicion.

"Hey Black Star. What were you guys doing?"

"Fuc-"

"Playing! A... A board game." Soul quickly interrupted with a 'shut up' glance the assassin. His response was a nuzzle. Goddammit.

After finally realizing what was going on and their pathetic attempt to hide it, Maka rolled her eyes while stalking off to her room.

"Honestly you guys... just don't keep Soul up all night, okay Black Star?" She warned since it was a school night. Soul paled as Black Star dragged him back in the bedroom with an evil smirk.

"No promises."


End file.
